In today's heterogeneous computing environments, users may have multiple computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet, laptop, desktop computer, etc.) with multiple applications available to the user on each device, where those devices may, in turn, be used in multiple environments or locales. These users may be members or otherwise associated with (e.g., employees, users, etc.) a particular enterprise and use these computing devices to access computing devices or data associated with that enterprise.
It is often the case however, that some of the data and systems accessed by these users is sensitive in nature. Enterprises therefore may wish to restrict or otherwise control access to these systems or data. Typical access controls may be not be sufficient due, for example, to the myriad ways in which a user may access the enterprises systems and data. In particular, accesses from users using a mobile computing device may present significant security risks, as such devices may access the enterprise over a network (e.g., the Internet or an intranet) from a number of access points (e.g., wireless access points such as routers or wireless gateways, etc.). These access points or the environments in which they operate may not be secure and thus users accessing an enterprise's system or data using such access points may expose these systems or data to unauthorized access.